


The Promised Epiphany

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: Sea Salt Twilight Series [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crushes, Developing Friendships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: A short prequel to "Artful Epiphany". Naminé thinks Xion is just befriending her out of pity, but Xion convinces her otherwise while discovering newfound feelings.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sea Salt Twilight Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938838
Kudos: 6





	The Promised Epiphany

A week after they moved into the Twilight Town mansion, Naminé couldn't take it anymore. 

"Xion, why are you befriending me?"

The question caught the raven haired girl off guard. They were laying on their new bed side by side.

"Well.. you and Riku helped me do the right thing for Sora back then. And I'm grateful you watched over Roxas for me. And, well..."

Xion paused and faced Naminé directly.

"You looked like you could use a friend."

"You feel sorry for me?" 

"No. I feel for you. You were used by the Organization like I was." 

"But.. aren't I a fourth wheel to you, Roxas, and Axel?" Naminé's voice was soft and vulnerable before the next words rushed out.

"I just... this reminds me of when I changed Sora's memories. I made him forget Kairi and think of only me. I did it because I was lonely, but then I felt bad and.. oh Xion!" 

Naminé was sobbing now and Xion was at a loss for words. She tried to take Naminé's hand to comfort her, but Naminé pulled it back.

"I'm not supposed to be in this picture! I don't deserve any friends after all I've done! I shouldn't even exi-!"

"You do and you should!" Xion was fierce as she took both of Naminé's hands in hers.

"None of this bullshit was your fault, okay? Xehanort fucking manipulated us and a lot of other people! I know you're traumatized but please stop blaming yourself for what happened. We're in a new place now and we have to try and move forward together!"

" Y-You're r-right." Namine was still sniffling, but she managed to squeeze Xion's hands.

"You know, it's nice to have to another girl to talk to. Roxas and Axel making googly eyes at each other gets so old."

Namine giggled. "It must be insufferable now that they're dating."

"Yep, but now I have you. I'm glad we're friends now." Even as Xion said this, her eyes lingered on Namine's red face and swollen eyes. Despite her crying, she still looked beautiful.

Xion smiled. She was sure she was crushing on her new friend, but also knew that she and Naminé needed some time to heal and adjust. For now, just being friends was enough.

"Can we go get ice cream? I still haven't been to the Clock Tower yet!" Naminé looked eager and excited.

"Yeah. Go get Axel and Roxas. I'll be right behind you in a minute."

After Naminé left the room, Xion pulled out a blue seashell from the dresser drawer. She looked at it fondly, remembering when she & Naminé found it at the beach party a few weeks ago. 

Before she put it back, she promised to make the seashell into a gift Naminé deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please go read "Artful Epiphany" and "The Double Date"! Thanks for reading!


End file.
